Ask the Browser Ponies
Ask the Browser Ponies is a cute, light-hearted ask blog for addressing the pony representations of several leading internet browsers. Currently run by multiple authors, Ask the Browser Ponies was originally split from Modpony's personal blog after the doodled characters rapidly gained popularity. Needless to say, this is a very silly blog, and shouldn't be taken too seriously. Characters As the blog is very new, much of the following characterisation draws from Modpony's own blog. For archival purposes, Browser Pony content is primarily located between 12th-15th June 2012. Internet Explorer Potentially the star of the blog, Internet Explorer (often shotened to IE) is a sea-blue pony with a rich yellow mane, sometimes surrounded by her traditional stylised ring. Suffering from low self-esteem due to her many detractors on the net, she makes for a shy and retiring pony, apologetic when pressed and truly grateful to those who see past her flaws . She can be a little slow at times, though. Chrome and Firefox The duo of popular alternative browsers feature heavily due to their large user bases. Chrome, a sky-blue pony with a tri-colour mane and custom headpones, is fast, keen and perky, and enjoys considering herself the best browser of all. It's been rumored that she'll do anything to be your default program. This puts her in direct competition with Firefox, a deep red mare with a firey golden mane, who considers her rival's self-promotion a issue to be dealt with. Firefox is possibly fractionally more humble, but does still take pleasure in the compliments of her users. The two of them butt heads often, but quietly respect each other. Kinda. Safari Safari is grey, with her blue and grey mane normally tied up in a bun, and her tail decorated with a compass rose. She seems quite content to operate quietly in the background, although trading exploration for safety may leave her in a bubble. Opera An elegant pony with a long, sleek red mane and an ivory coat, Opera is an unobtrusive pony who nevertheless boasts a set of hidden talents. She isn't used as often as the other ponies, but rumour has it that she rivals Chrome for sheer speed. Her name, however, is not indicative of her abilities. Despite their many differences, the browser ponies do cooperate. One user suggested that, logically, Safari had to be the gay one; Chrome and Firefox were unimpressed, to say the least. And everypony tries to keep IE's spirits up, even through these tough times. C-Caster x IE Pony After having spent most of his time shipping Modpony and Digimod, the tables were turned on a user named C-Caster. In a series of emotionally charged blog posts, C-Caster's relationships with IE and with Shipping were pushed to the limit. Prelude (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7) (7a) (8) (8a) (9) (10) (10a) Confrontation (11) (12) (12a) (12b) (13) (14) (15)(16) (17) (18) (19) (20) Epilogue (Modpony delivers a lengthy conclusion to tie up the loose ends) (A summary of events is presented in an efficient manner) Some further series of posts further explore the connection between C-Caster and the cute little browser: 'Crash Storyline: '(1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7) Shadowkixx x Chrome Pony Modpony likes to ship Chrome with Shadowkixx's ponysona. As expected from one of Modpony's creations, it's adorable. Following prompting from C-Caster, Shadowkixx is now giving it some consideration. Trivia *Amazingly, IE managed to get hit with a mustache question ''before the blog even existed. ''That's got to be a record or something. *Firefox has personally apologised for continually breaking your Flash media. Sorry 'bout that. *Similarly, Safari has apologised for being clumsy and refreshing on your iPod. Category:Crossover Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Ponification